


Сложности перевода

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: У всех разные подходы к выражению чувств.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Сложности перевода

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — постканон, пятый курс Альбуса и Скорпиуса.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, это еще тут зачем? — Альбус, только что качавшийся мечтательно туда-обратно, медленно поставил стул на все четыре ножки. И уставился на огромный каменный монолит, который Скорпиус левитировал на стол поверх коллекции карточек из-под шоколадных лягушек.

Альбус успел мельком разглядеть, как Дамблдор, Селестина Уорлок и недовольный жизнью Снейп, заметив загодя тень от камня, заметались в окошках карточек и очень шустро смылись за их пределы.

— Ой. Прости... — Скорпиус суетно и безуспешно попытался сдвинуть камень, но Альбус отмахнулся:

— Забей, вернутся. Наверное, — он не стал уточнять, что стащил любимую коллекцию Полли Чапман в отместку за подножку, которую та поставила Скорпиусу на Травологии. От Скорпиуса до сих пор немного несло драконьим навозом, несмотря на несколько раз принятый душ: даже старушка Пинс, прошаркавшая мимо со стопкой книг и принюхавшаяся, почуяла. — Что это?

— Мое домашнее задание, — Скорпиус улыбнулся так гордо, что Альбусу теплое и очень несвоевременно проснувшееся чувство в груди не позволило засмеяться.

— Это камень, — только и заметил Альбус осторожно.

— Не просто камень, — поправил Скорпиус воодушевленно и чуть не сел мимо стула. Его чистые, вымытые тройной порцией шампуня волосы забавно топорщились. — Руническая любовная поэма! Профессор Патил достала мне образец письменности древних магов. Просто с ума сойти, да? 

Альбус критически оглядел нацарапанные на поверхности камня символы: под несколько сотен мелких отметин, которые сначала принял за шероховатость.

— Э-э-э... Да. Если ты так говоришь, — сконфуженно пробормотал Альбус. Хоть убей, он не видел прелести ни в рунах, ни в домашних заданиях.

— Я буду переводить ее целую вечность... — Скорпиус любовно погладил камень.

— Надеюсь, не в эти выходные? — с подозрением уточнил Альбус. Виноватый взгляд Скорпиуса стал красноречивым ответом. В груди противно заскреблось. — Скорп! Первая вылазка в Хогсмид после двух месяцев затворничества за драку с Финниганом! — Альбус уловил, как неприязненно скривился Скорпиус при упоминании потасовки, в которую их втянули усилиями аж трех упражнявшихся в остроумии гриффиндорцев. — Ты и так с подготовкой к СОВам головы от учебников не поднимаешь.

— Но это важно, — Скорпиус тщательно прятал взгляд, и Альбусу даже померещилось на мгновение, будто что-то в этом взгляде скрывал. Мысль, правда, сразу отправилась в утиль. У Скорпиуса от него секретов никогда не водилось.

— Твоя поэма важнее наших выходных? — пробурчал Альбус. Он поймал себя на том, что ревновал Скорпиуса к камню, и рассердился еще больше. — Прекрасно. 

— Альбус, — позвал Скорпиус просительно. — Ты же не станешь обижаться из-за такой ерунды? 

— Ничего страшного. Уверен, ты не заметишь интеллектуальной разницы между мной и новым другом, — Альбус резко поднялся и с ненавистью взглянул на камень. — Вон, он даже поэму знает.

Где-то на краю захлестнутого обидой сознания Альбус понимал, что ведет себя по-детски.

Но все равно с силой выдернул карточки из-под камня (Снейп вернулся в окошко немедля, наградив холодным укоряющим взглядом), схватил сумку и направился к выходу из библиотеки.

Сердце часто-часто стучало у самой глотки.

Альбус чудовищно долго набирался смелости к предстоящему походу в Хогсмид. И толку теперь в этой смелости?

Только зря понадеялся, что их объятия после возвращения из путешествия во времени нечто большее да значили.

***

Скорпиус с камнем не расставался.

То уменьшал до размера пуговицы и крутил между пальцев, то вновь увеличивал и корпел над ним со словарями. Сидел с ним в библиотеке и в пустых классах после занятий, и даже ночью Альбус видел неоднократно мерцающий серебристый свет «Люмоса» за неплотно задернутым пологом соседней кровати.

В Хогсмид на выходных Альбус пошел один.

Побродил по улицам, грея озябшие ладони в карманах. Увидев появившиеся из ниоткуда следы на снегу, кинул снежок и попал безошибочно в цель.

— Ты чего? — возмущенная рыжая голова Лили показалась из-под отцовской мантии-невидимки. 

— Тебя же наказали, — прищурился Альбус.

— Но ты же никому не скажешь, — ухмыльнулась Лили, пропала из виду, а вскоре пропали под действием чар и ее следы.

Альбус упрямо гулял дальше, силясь выдавить из себя хоть каплю радости. Но ни вид постепенно тонущих в рождественских украшениях витрин и окон домов, ни пение местного хора не внушили ему ощущения праздника. Альбус вернулся в замок через полчаса и, разумеется, обнаружил Скорпиуса заснувшим лицом на справочнике.

Через неделю Флинт всем за обедом заливал, будто Скорпиус с рунами даже душ принимает и сосется в подсобках, за что Альбус, и без того взвинченный до предела, наслал на него заклятие безудержной пляски. Потом два вечера драил кубки с именем Джеймса в Зале наград — профессор Макгонагалл знала толк в извращенных наказаниях.

Альбус дошел до того, что общался со Снейпом, регулярно наведывавшимся в окошко лягушачьей карточки.

— Может, признаться, что я скучаю? — спросил Альбус задумчиво. Снейп посмотрел в ответ таинственно, в самую душу посмотрел, но промолчал. — Или он решит, что я без него совсем жить не могу?.. Черт, профессор, а что, если я действительно без него жить не могу?

Альбус чуть не оступился и не рухнул в ту кучу навоза, в которой уже однажды искупался Скорпиус.

— Поттер, я вам не мешаю? — уточнила Спраут недовольно. — Ваш горшок до сих пор пуст.

— Извините, мэм, — Альбус спрятал Снейпа (тот еле слышно фыркнул) в карман и взялся за совок.

Скорпиус на Травологию не пришел.

Сослался на головную боль, хотя Альбус-то прекрасно понял, куда его горящие воодушевлением глаза смотрели. Явно не в сторону Больничного крыла.

Альбус твердо решил, что поговорит с ним.

Он вышел из теплицы последним, прокрутил в голове предстоящий разговор вместе с решительным «нравишься» и недавним «жить не могу, Снейп подтвердит» и занервничал. 

Но и шагу сделать не успел: его вдруг дернули за рукав и оттащили обратно в теплицу.

— Что за?..

Он уставился на улыбающегося Скорпиуса во все глаза. 

— Я закончил, — выпалил Скорпиус и сунул ему в руки сверток, неряшливо перевязанный подарочной лентой. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Альбуса пояснил сбивчиво: — Перевод. Закончил. Хотел Рождества дождаться... Но ты... Я не удержался.

Альбус посмотрел на сверток, потом снова на Скорпиуса, смущенно тараторившего про сложности перевода и прекрасный образный язык.

— Это мне? — перебил Альбус недоверчиво. — Ты для меня делал этот перевод? И зачем мне любовная поэма?.. О!.. — он заметил, как Скорпиус покраснел, потупив взгляд, и протянул во внезапном озарении: — О-о-о…

Вдруг показались такой глупостью недавняя обида и чувство острого одиночества. 

Он был не один, а вместе с таким же неловким в выражении чувств придурком.

— С Рождеством? — спросил Скорпиус робко.

Альбус улыбнулся счастливо, притянул его за руку и сказал у самого его лица:

— А теперь... Я эту поэму... Буду целую вечность... Читать.

— Альбус!


End file.
